zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule
Daphnes Nohansen III, King of Hyrule is the King of Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker who was drowned along with all of Hyrule during the Great Flood, but he survives. Daphnes controls a boat named the King of Red Lions using the Pirate's Charm in the Great Sea to search out a hero. He guides Link through his adventure. Biography At the Time of the Great Flood, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was King of Hyrule. Unable to defeat Ganondorf after he returned to power, the king and his people hoped the Hero of Time would reappear. However, the Hero did not appear and after pleas from Hyrule's people the land was flooded by the gods while those chosen to found a new country fled to the mountain tops. From this point onward, the King waited for the hero, along with Jabun and The Great Deku Tree. The Hero of Winds Hyrule found Link floating unconscious in the middle of the Great Sea, having been thrown by the Helmaroc King from the Forsaken Fortress. He guided Link through his quest to find the pearls that would uncover the location of the Tower of the Gods, where Link opened the way to Old Hyrule. He then instructed Link to find the Master Sword in Hyrule Castle and use its power to defeat Ganondorf. However after Link and Tetra were rescued from Ganondorf's clutches, he took them back to Old Hyrule and presented himself to Link and Tetra revealing to them he was the King of Hyrule as well as the King of Red Lions. The king then told Tetra that she was to be awakened as Princess Zelda, destined to wield the Triforce of Wisdom. The king then determined that the reason behind the Master Sword's loss of power was that something must have happened to the sages that powered it. So he accompanied Link on his quest to awaken the sages to restore the Master Sword to its full power and find the scattered pieces of the Triforce of Courage while Zelda remained hidden within Hyrule Castle at the bottom of the sea. Death The King of Hyrule then helped Link to discover a portal to the surface world inside Ganon's Tower that Ganondorf used to return to the world above. He then appeared on the top of Ganon's Tower and claimed the Triforce before Ganondorf. The king then wished for what was left of Hyrule to be washed away which would prevent Ganon from claiming it. He also wished for Link and Zelda to have a future. Ganon then laughed and scoffed at the idea, telling Hyrule that he'll give them their future, and started to fight Link, only to be defeated. As Hyrule continued to be drowned by the sea, the king of Hyrule apologized that the inheritance left by their ancestors would be no more. He refused Zelda's offer of finding a land to be the next Hyrule claiming that it would not be Hyrule but it would be their land. As the water from the sea above came crashing down, he used whatever powers he had left to send Zelda and Link to the surface. Then King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule chose to stay behind as his kingdom was washed away beneath the sea with him along with it. Category:Kings Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters